Fate Fallen Knight
by Blanc the ripper
Summary: shirou summons Mordred as saber.
1. chapter 1

When Rin Tohsaka heard the loud crash echoing u upstairs she knew immediately something was wrong. The clocks she found were an hour slow and the second floor bedroom had been completely destroyed. Furniture everywhere was reduced to splinter or piled haphazardly. lounging amongst the broken furniture was a man who seemed to be in his mid-twenties with tan skin and white hair. He was wearing an outfit consisting of a black breastplate, with black trousers and a red coat that had metal discs on the sleeves. The man gave her a smirk that she immediately didn't like. "who are you?" "Is that the first thing you say after summoning me? Well, well, well, you must be an exceptional master or I got the shortest straw. Am I to assume you are my master? You weren't present during my summoning." Rin bristled. "Do you really expect me to be here the moment you appear? you're not a baby. You really are my servant, is that correct?" "And where is the proof that you are really my master and not some imposter?" She raised her hand . "All the proof you need is right here." on her hand was a series of circular marks. He sighed and groaned. "That is not what I meant. I meant are you really worthy of my loyalty?" she gasped as he continued "I'm completely dissatisfied. But I'll work for you on one condition: in the war to come, I will not obey your commands. I will decide how I fight." "so you will grudgingly accept me but refused to listen to my tactical opinions!? how can that be?" "until this war is over I recommend you hide in a cellar. That should keep a novice like you alive." Rin had had enough. "you bastard!" she raised her hand, and the servant jumped in shock. "you're not going to-" "SHUT UP! You're my servant, so I, by command seal, order you into obedience!" a red pulse shot from her hand, stunning the servant. "are you really that stupid!" Rin looked away, embarrassed at what she had done. "Let's talk downstairs"

"You do know that normally not even one hundred command seals can force a servant into complete obedience, right" "I know." Rin groaned. How could she have done something so stupid? "So I wasted a command seal?" "Normally, yes, but it seems I had the wrong impression about you. I feel a strong compulsion to do as you say. You are an excellent mage." rin smiled slightly. "what is your name?" "I do not know. It seems your incomplete summoning has tampered with my memory." Archer stated. another half truth. "Your Noble Phantasm?" "The same" Archer responded. Rin groaned again. "oh well. archer?" she asked sweetly. "yes Rin" she threw a broom at him. "clean that room up." archers eyes widened "excuse me? do you know what i-" You are a familiar, and you made that mess so clean it up. I'm getting some sleep."

The next day, Shirou Emiya was training what pitiful Magecraft he knew, reinforcement, a skill that roughly made an object seven times stronger. "please let this work." He murmured under his breath. The pipe glew with a greenish light, before flickering red, and shattering. Shirou sighed. "oh well, I'll try again tomorrow." he stood up, walking out of the shed and after washing himself up, headed down to breakfast. a girl in the kitchen smiled. she had long, oddly purple hair and eyes, pale skin, and a delicate face that had a slight, childish quality to it. Sakura Matou, a girl who had assigned herself as housekeeper to him for years. she was wearing a simple light pink apron, and slightly baggy clothes that concealed her well developed frame. "morning senpai." she greeted with a soft voice. "Good morning. and please, call me Shirou." there was no harshness in his voice, just a polite request. "ok sen-Shirou." Sakura said with a cute blush. as they eat the traditional bteakfast, shirou noticed something that is instantly soured his mood. A bruise was on Sakura's left hand. "S_hinji_" he thought with a surprising amount of venom. Shinji was Sakura's older brother, and a petty egotist if he was honest. He knew better then to ask Sakura though. She would make an excuse of some kind. It worried him a great deal. He sighed, causing her head to be raised. he smiled, trying to play it easy to soothe her. "Just thinking about exams." she smiled.

school was normal today for Shirou, but something weird did happen. as soon as he crossef the front gate, he felt incredibly sick, his hand hurt and a small amount of blood dripped from it. figuring he just cut it in the shed, he wrapped it up using some gauze and ointment from the nurses office. as he was about to leave, a girl wearing Archery gear politely asked him to clean the storage for there equipment, as she was going on a date. he agreed, mostly out of kindness, but partly because he was a forner member if the club. it was this act of kindness that killed him the first time

if rin didn't have magecraft enhanced eyesight, she wouldn't even he able to see the fight. archet and man with blue, formfitting clothes were in a fierce duel weilding a blood red lance vs Archer's pair of dual swords, one white and another black. the weirdest thing was Archer seemed to have a near unlimited set, as soon as one broke, another was instantly summoned. It was an incredibly close fight, no clear winner in sight. Untill a boy with red hair got caught watching. A human must not know. When Rin went to check on the boy, she immediately thought it was to late. Untill she heard his heart beating. Quickly, she reached for a red gem she kept around her neck, and recited an incantation. She left before Shirou woke up.

disclaimer: i do not make any money from this or anything i post on this website


	2. chapter 2

It was a surreal thing, Shirou Emiya thought. He was in a small, barren land, empty of life, with various swords, spears, and arrows littering the ground. But just as Shirou was sure he was dead, a warmth filled his chest, and as he opened his eyes, he was looking at the wall of his school hallway. "What the hell?" he asked. Last thing he remembered, two men had been fighting, one in blue with a spear, one in red with duel swords. Just as he was sighted by the man in blue, instinct kicked in, and he ran as far as he could. he made it to the hallway he was in, but then the spear pierced his heart. Somehow, miraculously, he was alive. "I got to get out of here" he thought. As he proceded to run home through the streets of Fuyuki, he still had a strange feeling in his chest, a sort of warmth that gave him a sense of comfort, yet scared him. Then he realized something was off. He had run almost a mile, yet never slowed down, nor did he run out of breath that much. When he finally got home, he froze. "_RUN_!" It was not a voice, not even a thought, he rolled, picking up a roll of sheet metal poster sakura had shown him"Trace on." as green circuits sparked, the metal strengthened, and he raised it abov his head.

Smash! He was here. The same man with blue, skintight clothes and the spear that Shirou deflected was the same color as the blood red eyes. Silver earrings gleamed in the dull light. "Damn it kid. Do I really have to kill you twice?" He seemed exasperated. He thrust with his lance, and Shirou barely parried it. The sheer strength of his attack nearly broke Shirou's arm. Speed, strength, endurance, Shirou was hopelessly outclassed in every way possible. he ran, the man in blue not chasing him for some reason. He needed a weapon, something strong enough to beat the Lancer. As he ran to the shed, he picked up a pipe, trying to reinforce it. It shattered, a fragment grazing his hand. Shirou swore, as Lancer casually walked in, an extremely annoyed look on his face. "Sorry kid, but I'm just following orders" Though there was an odd sense of sincerity in his voice Shirou panicked and fell. Lancer raised his spear. "_This is how it ends_." Shirou thought. He would never become the Hero of Justice he tried so hard to become. he would die here, alone. All his beliefs were for nothing.

And then a miracle occured. A flash of crimson light shot from the ground, so bright Shirou had to shut his eyes. When he opened them, he was stunned. Shining, steel armor with red highlights, a gleaming helmet that hid the persons face, and a collosal great sword, a Knight stood there. Lancer growled, "so your the seventh." "Yep" the knight's voice was completely indistinguishable it was neither male or female, human or machine. The knight turned to Shirou. "So, you my master?" Lancer growled. "Don't ignore me!" Lancer flew, his spear aiming straight for Saber's hehead. Saber snarled, then slashed at the spear. The ground cracked with the force of the blow, Shirou was in complete awe. it was like a duel between two animals, Lancers attacka was quick, vicious, and precise, a wolf with a thirst for blood. saber struck with no hesitation, powerful, one handed cleaves, keeping the left hand free, not to show off, but to use as a weapon in it's own right, a tiger aiming to destroy it's prey. It was horrifying, yet utterly beautiful. two seasoned fighters in there element. every swing and thrust made the ground tremble and the air roar. "not bad!" lancer exclaimed. he was clearly elated. "your pretty good too!" saber responded with just as much enthusiasm. "you'd make a hell of a knight!" Lancer smirked, then scowled. abruptly he jumped back, holding his spear point down. The spear glew with a menacing red light. Saber stopped. "your using-?"

Lancer gave a roar. **"****GAE BOLG!"** Saber glew with red lightning, dashing straight to Lancer. But a streak of light snuck up on Saber, and as Saber tried to repell the bolt, it swerved hiting Saber in the chest, inches from her heart. Saber growled in pain and anger, but Lancer vanished. "DANM YOU!" Saber scowled. As Saber looked at Shirou, he nearly felt scared. Then it happened. metal ground smoothly against metal, a flash of crimson light, the armor vanished. Shirou's eyes widened. it was a girl his age, woth green eyes, blond hair, an angular jawline. she ha an extremely athletic build, but was extremely short about five feet. "I'll ask again. are you my master?"


	3. chapter 3

Saber was fiercely pissed off. First her master needed saving, then that blue bastard upped and vanished after his Noble Phantasm, now her master was staring at her like I was a goddess of death or something.She sighed internally, trying to play nice. "Well, are you my master or not?" the red haired boy shook his head and asked the dumbest question "Master?" And just like that, she was done with nice. she grabbed him by his shirt, and snapped "Are you retarded? Are. You. My. Master!" "I DON'T KNOW!" the red haired boy screamed." she grabbed Clarent, about to impale him. She paused, then smiled, letting him go. Another servant was close. "See you!" she dashed away, leaving crimson sparks in her wake.

Rin Tohsaka sensed it. "Archer, a servant." Archer nodded, in a flash, his dual swords were in his hands. Archer paused. Something was different. Crimson light sparked about a thousand feet away. A yell of challenge ripped through the air, and he had to roll out of the way. arto-. _"Wait, who is this." _in front of him stood an imposing figure, a silver broadsword in it's hands. "So, who wans to die?" the figures voice was indistinguishable. Presence concealment? Doubtful, this didn't look like an Assassin. Had _he_ summoned a different servant? Oh well.

As Shirou ran, having only a very vague idea where Saber was going, he was beginning to realize something was off. he had always been in good shape, but he was barely tired. And that scared him. He had been stabbed, ran for half an hour, fought lancer for a few minutes, done some high level magecraft, and was currently running _again_, all in the span of an hour. he should be utterly exhausted on a physical and spiritual level, yet was almost completely fine. what was going on?

Archer grunted with effort as the silver Saber slashed, Bakuya and Kanshou almost shattering with the force of Saber's cleave. This was not the clear, pristine fighting of a Knight of the round, but a frenzied, almost berserker-esq approach, yet there was something similar. Saber's attacks we're aggressive but focused, seldom leaving an opening. It was like fighting an intelligent, yet wild animal

"Saber, stop!" Archer's face was impassive, but inwardly smirked, about to prep his bow. Then... "Archer Stop!" Archer could have disobeyed, but he thought about it for a second. something was clearly wrong with this timeline. this was clearly not Atroria. He decided to wait, see what developed.

Saber growled as the command sea forced her to obey. She trembled with bloodlust. If her _master _didn't let her move-"Emiya kun!?" "Tohsaka chan!?"

Oh, that made sense. they knew each other

As Shirou stared at Crystal blue eyes, Rin looked pissed, disappointed, and exasperated _"__just my luck.__" _"we need to talk."

"Ok" Rin began. "let's start with the basics. Those marks on your hand are called command seals. They are proof your a Master, and your competing in an event called the 'Holy Grail War'. There are a total of seven Nasters, on for each class of Heroic Spirit: Archer, Saber, Lancer, Caster, Assassin, Berserker, and Rider. Each have there strengths and weaknesses. Any questions?"

"_Several_" Thought Shirou. Saber was standing in the corner, her armor still on, clearly on guard. Archer was on the rooftop, scoping enemies in case. Shirou took a deep breath. "Ok, question one; What is a heroic spirit? question two; why am I a Master?" Rin drank some tea, scowling slightly. "cheap" she muttered. "a Heroic Spirit is someone from history, whose deeds have been recorded in the throne of hero's. as to why your a Master? No idea." Shirou almost groaned. Almost. "Why do you refer to them as Classes? Why not call them by there name?" "Because that could reveal potential weaknesses." Rin stated like it was the most obvious thing on Earth. Then...

i thabk you all "Ugh! How did you pull saber of all people?" she shot up and started pacing. "Ugh!" Shirou had never seen Rin this frustrated. To be fair, he hadn't really paid attention to Rin in particular, or girls in general. He was much better with tools. Rin suddenly took a deep breath, and looked like she swallowed a lemon. "we're going to meet Kirei Kotomine. Archer heard. _"Shit!"_

Saber had no idea who this Kirei guy was, but she was bored. Soo bored. She glanced at where Archer stood, invisible to all. Mordred herself was completely visible, and liked the clothes Rin had brought her. A pair of denim hot pants, a red tank top, and some tennis shoes. A simple outfit, but a comfortable one. As they walked, a church came into view. It was pretty standard, nothing visibly special about it. Execpt the thin amount of prana surrounding the area, likely to ward of intruders

"You two stay here. going in that church will be seen as a declaration of war, and I don't want to deal with them any more then possible." Rin said authoritatively. Saber wanted to tell her off, but knowing her Master was around, and not wanting to get _him_ in trouble, she did as was told, hoping some muscle bound giant would fight her or something.

"Hello Rin. What do you want at this time of night?" A man with dark grey hair and wearing a priest's suit, said with a deep, empty voice. It was an almost inhuman sound. "This boy wants out of the war." said Rin with obvious dislike of kirie. "Ah. And what is your name?" "Shirou Emiya" Shirou replied with forced politeness. There was something very off about this man that sent off several alarms

Kirei showed little emotion. it was a skill he had mastered as an Executioner. _Shirou Emiya.__ "kiritsugu, you bastard."_ The priest smiled.

* * *

ok, so sorry for the very late update. first i had the flu, then i had to help someone move due to a devorce, and partly me being lazy. i sincerely appreciate all your support and patience.


	4. chapter 4

"So, young Emiya, what do you want to know?" asked Kirei. Shirou hesitated, not sure if he should trust this person. There was something lifeless and empty about him. Unless Kirei was looking at him. Then Shirou asked, his voice getting louder with every question. "What's going on exactly? I know that servants and masters are fighting, but why? Lancer nearly - well, did - kill me. But what's the point of all this?" Kirei looked at Rin. "You didn't tell him everything."

A statement, not a question. "About 200 years ago, three families wanted to bring a miracle, and thus created the Holy Grail War system. The goal was to have the Grail manifest in the physical world, but as it is a spiritual object, only a servant can hold it. it will only appear when it seems a human and there servant worthy. But the Grail never deemed a person worthy, and the ritual failed four times. This is the fifth attempt."

"You've done this four times!" Shirou exclaimed, horrified. "Yes." said Kirei simply.

Shirou took a deep breath. "But why? if innocent people are gonna get killed, what's the point?"

Kirei looked at Rin, who glared menacingly. This made Kirei smiled in an odd way. It was like a father who caught his child doing something wrong and was too endeared by it to punish her. "You get a wish. Any wish you desire. fame, money, love, or, if in the wrong hands, the world to burn."

Shirou took a second to think. his eyes widened as a sense of horror gripped his heart. "The fire from ten years ago."

* * *

_Smoke. Blood. The distant cries begging for help. Shirou had seen something glow in the distance, and then, with an impossibly loud sound, his house was destroyed. He had been angry at his parents, and hid in the basement. he was sure they were dead. as the weight of the flaming timbers pressed on him, he saw something in the his swimming vision. A man in his thirties, wearing a gray coat, and his face..._

_his face was of absolute relief. It was a look of a man in despair finding hope. As the young Shirou fell unconscious, the man picked him up, Shirou's last memory being a strange glow on the man's arm._

_The adoption and recovery process took months, but Shirou was a mess. A seven year old boy had lost everything. His family, his friends, his home, all reduced to ash. And yet..._

_kiritsugu was a very good father. he knew Shirou was broken on the inside. He was patient, kind, letting Shirou recover at his own rate, adapting to his new home._

* * *

Shirou remembered that day well. Kiritsugu Emiya, the man who had saved him, a hero of justice. A man who Shirou idolized even in death.

He took a deep breath. "Okay. So how do I win the war?"

"you've decided to fight? asked Kirei. "Yes. If the Fuyuki fire happened ten years ago because of the Grail, I'll fight."

_"To prevent another tragedy." _Shirou thought.

Kirei smiled. "Very well. All you need to do is destroy all the other servants. The Grail will be obtainable for your servant after that."

"I don't have to kill the other masters?" Shirou asked. "No, you do not. But killing a servant is incredibly difficult, much more difficult then killing a Master."

"I'll do it. I don't like having to kill anyone, but if I don't, more people could get hurt." _"when you save someone, you have to fail at saving someone else."_ Kiritsugu said that to him when Shirou learned about magecrafts existence. Shirou begged for kiritsugu to teach him, and after months of begging, at the age of nine, Kiritsugu thought him. Or so Shirou thought.

"Thank you...Father." Shirou said politely, though awkwardly as he wasn't sure how to address a priest who practiced magecraft. "Rejoice boy. You will do great things in the near future." Shirou shivered.

"So, where ya from?" Asked Mordred, bored beyond belief. Seriously, how long was her_ master_ gonna take.

Acher glanced at her suspiciously. She shrugged. "I'm not asking who you are, but you don't look like anyone I've seen. Clearly not British like me." Mordred knew she was playing with fire, giving hints to this guy who she was, but sometimes you had to compromise_. "Something__ her father hadn't learned."_ She thought with a surge of anger.

"Japan" Archer said shortly, resuming his vigil. The idea was simple, if it was a long range or stealthy class, like Caster or Assassin, Archer would immediately spot them, and if Saber saw them, she would immediately hack them to pieces. Even Lancer, who they had both gone up against, would have little chance against both of them. Mordred growled and started to roll on the ground. "Can't you talk more! It's so boring in this Church!" _"this woman is su__pposed to be a Knight?"_ Archer thought, slightly annoyed. "_Ah.__"_The boy and Rin had come out, surprisingly intact. "'Bout time. It's been a while."

As they walked back, Archer tensed up. Mordred instantly turned towards the source of the soft, innocent voice they both heard.

"Hello. Onii chan." A small girl of about ten, with pale skin, white hair, and large, red eyes, stood there, a soft smile on her face. She was looking at Shirou, but there was a sense of hostility so thick it could be cut with a knife. Shirou caught it.

"Onii chan? I'm not your brother. Is something wrong? You seem pretty mad." Her smile widened. Shirou's eyes bulged. Out of nowhere, a massive creature appeared. It could only be called a creature, as servant could not describe this being. It stood twelve feet, easily five hundred pounds of grotesquely oversized muscles, wild black hair, and eyes red with bloodlust, a stone cleaver in his hand. It's wasn't a servant. It was a Monster, no thoughts, all killing intent. "Kill them, Heracles."

* * *

Ok, I'm exceptionally sorry this took so long. I'm also extremely grateful for all your patience and support.


	5. chapter 5

Saber didn't even have time to curse. In a split second, Heracles was on her, slamming a large stone sword-like object at her. Knowing full well that trying to block it was suicide so she decided to dodge instead using her prana burst in order to do so. It was a skill that allowed her to move very quickly, using her prana as propulsion. but it was becoming harder for her to keep using it. Her master clearly didn't have a lot of Mana. This demigod - this monster - was ridiculously strong and agile. Trying her usual approach was simply not going to work. Mordred had always been a shoot-first-ask-questions-later kind of person, always going on the offensive, dodging only when necessary "Where the fuck is Archer?" She growled angrily. The moment this girl had appeared Archer had just ran off, Teleported into the wind. Rin screamed it first. "Dodge!" an explosion slammed into Heracles face.

"Archers doing" Mordred realized, pissed that she hadn't gotten first blood. Then her eyes widen as Heracles just kept charging at her. It was like this thing didn't take any damage at all. "Something is wrong. that should've at least slowed him down." she used another mana burst, trying to get away from this thing.

"Looks like I got to use that." She growled. Her Noble Phantasm was an Anti-Army one, intended to cause as much damage as possible. That was also it's biggest problem. She did not like harming innocents. She was a Knight of the round table, King arthurs son, heir to Camelot. How can she be expected to protect her kingdom if she couldn't even protect a few people? So the solution was simple. Get Berserker far away from any living thing.

Then she could unleash Clarent's full power.

* * *

Shirou Emiya was absolutely stunned by what he was seeing. Berserker was like a gorilla, constantly trying to pummel Mordred into the ground. Mordred was running, but Shiro wasn't that stupid. He knew full well that she was trying something. What exactly, he didn't know. But it was going to be the most amazing thing in his life he had ever seen.

* * *

A graveyard. of course it had to be a graveyard. Well, she said she wanted to avoid every living thing she guessed what she got what she asked for. Berserker followed her his massive sword missing her by millimeters. Abruptly, she turned on her heel, raising Clarant above her head. A crackle of red lightning shot out of her sword, blinding Berserker as it hit his eye. It bought her precious seconds. With no time to waste, she raised her blade above her head. A crimson glow illuminated the once silver sword, bathing it in an almost demonic light.

"Clarent. BLOOD ARTHUR!" she gave a massive war cry as a pillar of crimson light shot out of her sword. Slashing it down, it hit Berserker, cleaving him nearly in two.

Panting, Saber got to her feet "It's over.

* * *

_"Impressive."_ Thought Illya. She smiled as smoke started to rise from her servant.

* * *

"What. The. Hell." Saber stared as Berserker started to smoke, the wound she inflected repairing itself. bones started to stitch themselves back together, flesh knitting seconds after. "Impossible. You-you should be dead! I killed you!" Berserkers eyes lit up red as he gave a howl, raising his blade to crush her.

Only to stop in the next moment.

* * *

"Berserker, we're leaving. I bid you adieu, rin tohsaka, onii-chan." And just like that, Illya left, berserker fading out of existence.

* * *

one hour later.

Everyone was in a state of silence, until Rin spoke "The 12 labors. That must be his Noble Phantasm. Hercules was known for doing 12 different tasks, and as such gained immortality amongst the gods. His Noble Phantasm is able to revive him if he dies. And what's worse it seems outside of B-rank Noble Phantasms, we're not even able to hurt him in the first place. Crap."

"How do you know that?" Shirou asked.

"Archer shot him with a C-rank Noble Phantasm. Berserker didn't even flinch." Rin said wearily. She was obviously exhausted. "I'm going home." "Allow-" Shirou began. "We are enemies." Rin snapped, clearly not as tired as Shirou originally thought. "I'll have Archer escort me." she rose "One last question. Why did that little girl call you her brother? What connection do you have to that Einzbern Homunculus?"

"Homunculus? What's that?" asked Shirou, his curiosity getting the better if him.

Rin groaned, but Saber explained. "A homunculus is an artificial human being, normally created with high-quality magic circuits. Their purpose is normally very simple: Serve as a magical battery." The usual fire in her voice was gone, but there was a sense of...something there.

"And then?" Shirou had a feeling of dread.

"Throw them away, just like any other tool." Saber said. No mistaking it this time. She sounded bitter.

"I'm off to sleep. I need to recharge."

Shirou then realized something that made his heart drop. "Saber, where you going to sleep?" "hmm? besides you, where else?" Shirou started to sweat. "umm, i don't want to sound rude but-" "oh my God, don't tell me you're a prude." she sounded exasperated. If you're attacked, staying close to you is the safest thing I can do." they argued for several minutes, and in the end they reached a mutual agreemen:t Saber was going to sleep in the next room. but they still ended the day with "good night, Master." and "goodnight Saber."

* * *

okay, i'm not even going to make an excuse. Writing this stuff is much harder than I gave it credit for. For everyone who is reading this I give you a massive thank you great big hug. For anyone who write's fanfiction I give you some well deserved credit.


End file.
